


Heather (Moreid video edit)

by exoangst



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Heathers References, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoangst/pseuds/exoangst
Summary: I saw a lot of fanfics here with heather as song reference and heather is definitely their song!! So I decided to make a moreid edit using heather~ I have already posted it at tumblr and youtube but ehhh I saw the fanfics here and decided to share the pain with whoever that click on this post :3 I'll share the link down below... yes if this isn't obvious, I am shamelessly sharing and promoting my edit here....lol
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 9





	Heather (Moreid video edit)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will enjoy the video (link down below!!). I wish I can actually write fanfic but I'm kinda busy right now huhu. Please comment your thoughts on the edit!! I was excited because it's my first moreid edit (so please don't be too harsh i'm kinda sensitive like i know i suck at editing but it was funnnnnn :3 )

[Heather - A moreid edit](https://youtu.be/bpxoBtYj08c)

let's be friends at tumblr hehe -> [moreidism](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moreidism)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy the video!! comments are very appreciated~ (i kinda cried while editing i miss them so much it hurts 


End file.
